This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with drilling subterranean wells and, in one example described below, more particularly provides systems for directional drilling.
Directional drilling is the art of controlling a direction of drilling, in effect “steering” a drill bit, so that a wellbore is drilled in an earth formation in a desired location and direction. In the past, techniques have been developed for steering while sliding (e.g., without rotation of a drill string above a downhole motor) and steering while rotating the drill string.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of directional drilling.